Pining
by Marqariley
Summary: She pines for him but accepts her fate. HG...but not quite the normal HG pairing...


A/N: I kind of like this fic. Yes, it's very short. And it certainly is extremely choppy. But that's ok. So just enjoy!

Disclaimer: The coolest thing I own is an ipod. Not Harry Potter. Sorry.

* * *

**Pining**

It was silly, she supposed, that a person could have a crush on someone for so long. She never told anyone about it and carefully keeping the tone of her voice airy and aloof whenever talking about _the incident_.

She had never met him before, she had only heard things about him. Of course everyone _knew_ him- after all, he was The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Will Do Great Things. The Hero. _Her_ hero.

But she never gave much thought to him before he saved her. After all, they were in separate countries, and they both led different lives. They could have easily become strangers, hardly noticing each other if they crossed paths at some point in their lives.

It started with the Triwizard Tournament. Her mother was ecstatic that Fleur was qualified to become a contestant, and her father proudly bragged to all their friends when she did become a contestant. It was a matter not only of school pride, but pride of the country as well. The Deputy Headmistress ran the school, but she was generally looser with the rules than Madame Maxime. Not to mention Madame Beauvais wasn't nearly an imposing figure as Madame Maxime, so the students of Beauxbatons enjoyed the benefits of Headmistress-free days. After the first task, students excitedly chattered about Fleur, and all the teachers and Madame Beauvais were more generous towards Gabrielle when she didn't finish all the homework.

So it was only natural that soon students began crowding around her and treating her like a national celebrity as well. It only pleased her further when an owl arrived from Madame Maxime informing her that she was to help Fleur in one of the tasks.

So she went, proudly, and nearly died. It was the only time she had seen her sister, flawless in everyone's eyes, fail.

And it was the first time she met him. A stranger who was willing to sacrifice his own win in order to save another person. That in itself made her like him.

She never forgot those moments when she was around him. They were brief, but from that moment on she loved this stranger. It wasn't just superficial love. He represented shelter, sanctuary, safeness. She didn't even know his name for a while. It wasn't until well after, while Fleur was profusely thanking him, that Gabrielle noticed the thin lightning bolt-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.

With a heavy heart, she resigned to being another one of those girls who had a crush on Harry Potter.

She wasn't stupid. There were fan clubs, even in France, who worshipped him. Harry was an international hero, for even though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named caused problems solely in Britain, he had a following in almost every single nation and thus was a threat to every nation. There was gossip in France during the Tournament that he was dating one of his close friends. Fleur also recently reported that he was dating Bill's younger sister, whom Gabrielle had seen once. Ginny wasn't very pretty, and they had broken up, but that didn't matter. Gabrielle's world and Harry's world would never collide.

In simple terms, she would never be with him.

But she would see him today. She wasn't sure what she would do when she saw him, but the idea of a glimpse was enough to make her glow with excitement. Thankfully Fleur had picked out beautiful pale pink dress robes, a pink so soft it almost glowed as well. Gabrielle knew Fleur was unhappy, she loved more of a vibrant rose color, but picked the paler shade to match Ginny's hair. Which, Gabrielle was pleased to find, still didn't entirely compliment the vibrant red. The pale pink did, on the other hand, soothed Gabrielle's pale complexion and looked wonderful with her silky light golden hair.

The wedding was to start in an hour. Fleur was a wreck, more pretentious and more snippy than usual. Gabrielle loved her sister, but she was all too aware of the aloofness attitude Fleur had. Although being with a simple person like Bill had certainly grounded her.

She liked Bill. He seemed caring and was willing to argue sometimes with Fleur, who was used to always getting what she wanted. It didn't hurt that he knew Harry.

So even though her and Harry didn't know each other at all, she hoped that at the reception, they would have a chance to talk or maybe even dance.

Because you never know with love.

* * *

A/N: Comments and criticism are graciously accepted at Reasonable criticisms, of course. You don't want to make a fool out of yourself when you flame me based on fallacious reasoning, because I'll certainly make a fool out of you. While I'm not a hardcore Harry/Ginny lover, Gabrielle could share the same feelings as Ginny, so there's potential. Very very slight potential, but it's still there. Anyway, I wrote this to overcome writer's block for college apps so please review! 


End file.
